My One and Only
by fathomingmythoughts
Summary: Soul Mate AU: When Blaine's name appears on the inside of his wrist, Kurt is excited to finally start the new part of his life. But he can't even find his true love until he's out of high school and making a name for himself among the fashion industry in New York, and way too busy for a relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first time trying anything like this, so please be nice and leave a review! I got inspiration for this after reading a different soul mate story, but mine's going to be quite different. I also got kind of an idea for this from the movie Timer, which is really good. You should go watch that! But not until after reading this! ;D **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Without further ado...**

* * *

Turning 18 is always a big deal. Some could say it's the most important day in a person's life. As soon as the clock strikes midnight, a whole new world of opportunities unfolds. Tattoos, piercings, cigarettes, voting, adulthood… And when that clock rings out twelve times, tiny black letters appear on the inside of your wrist, spelling out the name of the person you are perfectly compatible with.

At 10:53 the night before, Kurt Hummel was terrified. He made sure to wash his wrist extra well, digging his fingernails in a little bit in order to remove any dirt or bacteria that could be residing on the skin of his arm. He sighed and picked up his phone, dialing the number of his very best friend for the third time that day.

"Rachel, I can't do it. What if it's someone I know? What if it's Jacob Ben Israel or someone equally as humiliating?"

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled, rolling her eyes. "Jacob's already turned 18. He doesn't have you."

Kurt could only panic more, pacing back and forth in front of his bed. "Well, what about that? What if someone does have me already, but they hate me? What if I'm so awful that my soul mate doesn't ever come forward and I'll have to confront them tomorrow? What if they're straight?!"

Rachel sighed. "You know that it's rare that sexualities don't match up, Kurt. And anyway, you're too amazing to dislike. Do you think I'd really be your friend if you weren't?"

Kurt laughed dryly, unable to tell if Rachel was serious or not. He let out a long breath and flopped down onto his bed, checking his watch. 54 minutes to go. "I think I'm going to need the next hour to prepare myself for this, okay? I'll talk to you at school tomorrow."

After saying goodnight and hanging up, Kurt curled up with one of his pillows, staring at the spot on his wrist where the name would appear. He'd heard the horror stories, of course. People getting the names of their siblings, soul mates never meeting… Or worse, being matched up with someone who had already passed away. When his mom passed away, Burt had gotten a tattoo to cover her name, a tradition of sorts for those left behind. And then he'd met Carole, a matching black bar on her wrist, and they'd fallen in love. They were good for each other and Kurt was happy for them, but he was not looking forward to the day that that would happen to him.

There was also the dating, which he never took part in. In high school, before anyone turned 18, people still formed relationships with others, hoping to find their soul mate before it appeared on their wrist. Rachel and Finn had dated, for example. On the night of his 18th birthday, Rachel stayed over well into the night, holding tightly to his hand as the name appeared. She'd been devastated when the 2 words printed clear as day on his arm said "Lydia Thompson" instead of "Rachel Berry." She cried for weeks.

Kurt groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in one of his pillows. Of course, everything worked out for Rachel and Finn. Finn had accidentally run into Lydia one day at the Lima Bean and Rachel had gotten her own name a few months later. Being the youngest of his friends, Kurt had to wait much longer than them to find out who his soul mate was.

27 minutes. 26… 25… Kurt started to doze off with only a few minutes later, jolting awake when his phone buzzed with a text from Mercedes.

**Good luck, K! U & ur soulmate will be perfect! –M**

**Thanks! I'll show you tomorrow 1****st**** period! : ) –K **

Kurt winced a little as his skin started to heat up. Only 10 minutes to go. Only 10 minutes until his future was printed neatly on his wrist, visible for everyone to see.

He squeezed his eyes shut for the last 5 minutes, digging his nails into his palm. And then he could feel it, the hot prick of his skin as the letters were etched into it.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at his wrist, brushing his fingers across the brand new mark.

It was a new name, one he'd never seen, heard, or spoken before.

It was a nice name, an interesting one that you didn't hear every day.

It was a good name, rolling off of Kurt's tongue as he whispered it over and over, finally laying down to sleep the last few hours before he had to wake up.

It was two words, thirteen letters, four syllables.

_It was Blaine Anderson._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhhh, hi! The response to my last story was so much better than I expected! I was nervous that no one would like it, and then woke up with like 20 emails confirming the opposite! So here I am, chapter 2. This will probably be the last one with Kurt still in high school and might move a bit quickly after this!**

**I hope you enjoy! Leave a review, please and thank you? **

_Go talk to him!_

_You go talk to him!_

_He's your son!_

_But what if something bad happened? I don't know how to handle that!_

_Fine!_

Kurt blinked his eyes open as there was a light knocking on his bedroom door and Carole stuck her head inside. "Kurt, honey? Are you awake?" When he nodded and sat up a bit, she walked into the room and sat down on the edge of his bed, smiling softly. "So… How was it?"

Kurt gave her a small, sleepy smile and held his wrist up. "Not terrible. I don't know who he is, so I don't know that he's awful yet."

"That's the spirit!" Carole laughed, examining Kurt's wrist. "I bet he's amazing. If he's perfect for you, then he undoubtedly is."

Kurt grinned and pulled his step-mom into a tight hug. "Thanks. Even though, as my mom, you have to say that."

Rolling her eyes, Carole stood up from the bed and kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Whatever, birthday boy. Get your cute butt out of bed!"

Kurt laughed and pushed Carole out of his room, waving knowingly at Burt, who was hiding around the corner. He got dressed quickly, wanting to look nice for his eighteenth birthday, even if he hadn't met his soul mate yet. After finishing the laces no his boots, he headed downstairs and out the door, ready to face the day ahead.

* * *

As soon as Kurt rounded the corner, he spotted the small group of people surrounding his locker. They were all eagerly awaiting him, equipped with cake, balloons, and soul mate guesses. Kurt smiled and pushed his way through, Rachel squealing immediately. "Let us see! Who is it? Do you know him? It is a boy, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled his locker open. "Yes, Rachel. You know it's rare for that to get messed up. "Anyway, I don't know him. I've never even heard of him before. See?" He shed his coat and bared his wrist for everyone to see. He couldn't help but smile. _Blaine Anderson._ He sounded amazing already.

Rachel pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I've never heard of him. Have you tried stalking him yet?"

Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes. On Rachel's 18th birthday, the name 'Jesse St. James' had become emblazoned on her wrist and she didn't waste a single second. At 12:04, she was logged onto Facebook, searching high and low for her perfect match. And her searching hadn't been in vain. Less than an hour later, she'd found him, lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline. And less than an hour after that, they were making out in the back of Jesse's car. No wonder teenage pregnancy rates were so high.

"No, Rachel, I haven't. _And I'm not going to._ We'll meet when we meet, and that's that. I want it to be natural."

Rachel opened her mouth to respond right as the first bell rang. That wouldn't be the first time Kurt was saved from one of Rachel's scolding by the bell.

* * *

After an exhausting day of birthday wishes, singing, and way too much cake, all Kurt wanted to do was fall into bed and hibernate for the rest of winter. And he tried, really he did. But he couldn't stop the little nagging at the back of his voice chanting _"Blaine Blaine Blaine Blaine Blaine Blaine."_ It couldn't hurt to look, could it?

Kurt sighed irritably and pulled out his laptop, debating whether or not to go through with this. His fingers hovered over the keys for a few seconds before his resolve weakened and he typed the name in anyway.

**67 results for: Blaine Anderson**

Kurt gaped at the screen, scrolling through the list of boys, men, and – was that a dog? Kurt slammed his laptop shut and curled up in his bed. He would meet his Blaine when the universe decided he would. And hopefully he wouldn't be a dog.


End file.
